Secret Magic
by sassy181
Summary: A neville Luna fantasy set in their sixth year at hogwarts .
1. Chapter 1

**Luna sighed and walked over to Neville who was sat in the corner of the room of requirement With his hands round his knees , staring at a picture on the old mirror of his mum and dad. It was ripped and torn but Luna knew Neville would rather eat a handful of cricket dust then throw it away . She understood partly what he was feeling because she had lost a Parent too but her mother had died in an explosion at their house whilst Neville's parents had been tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange .She had noticed that Neville looked even more defeated since harry had left .Though they still practised with the D.A each lesson Neville failed to do the spells .And Luna cared.**

**"Neville?" she said walking over to him and placing her hand gently on his shoulder. He shuddered in shock and glanced up at her .**

**"oh hi Luna " he said softly but his eyes were clouded with tears and Luna`s heart wrenched seeing this .**

**"Everyone`s gone now nev , you should head back to your dorm"**

**"yeah … in a minute"**

**Luna waited in silence for a minute and then tried again.**

**"Nev … come on now were going to get caught …. You know what happened before , I don't want you to get hurt!"**

**"I don't care !" Neville sobbed "I don't care at all"**

**"yes you do " said Luna gently " Listen im NOT leaving till I know you've going ."**

**"you have to go , they'll use that curse on you …again"**

**"Well you better hurry up then nev!" Finally Neville dragged himself to his feet and followed Luna from the room when they parted to go to each other's dorms he said "take care" in a less snuffly voice and walked towards the Gryffindor dorm . Luna watched him go then turned and ran as fast as she could and ran to the ravenclaw common room briefly waving to the grey lady and taking a detour to avoid peeves .**

**"the maker doesn`t need it , the owner doesn`t want it , the user does not know there using it , what is it?" "hmm , "pondered Luna then she said solemnly " a coffin" and entered the common room looking slightly sad.**

**When Neville left he climbed the stairs trying hard not to bump into walls and even remembered to jump the two trick steps .**

**"Sectesempra " he muttered and the portrait swung open not looking overly happy at the new choice of password .**

**"Neville!" yelled a group of students huddled round the fire stoking it with coals so as not to let the flame die**

**"what are you lot up for?" asked Neville tiredly.**

**"waiting for you of course ! , we thought you had been caught or were stuck or something .. Ginny was about to come get you !" Said colin creevey .**

**"thanks guys ." said Neville then he smiled ." we should get to bed now though otherwise we won't be able to stay awake tomorrow …"**

**They nodded their heads in agreement and the group departed into their different dormitories.**

**Neville woke with a start , he was being shaken by his shoulders roughly by Seamus who was being yelled at by Dean.**

**"Leave him Seamus , were going to be LATE!"**

**"GO go!"Yelled Neville. "forget me il be ready in a few minutes what have we got ?"**

**"Double Dark arts " Yelled dean as he ran out the dorm. Neville dressed and grabbed his wand ,racing out towards dark arts .**

**"Your Late " Neville heard as he took a breath and walked in ." im sorry " he said politely.**

**"im sorry SIR" Neville beat back the urge to copy harry`s reply from many years ago "No need to call me sir" but he knew the price was too high . The carrows being the worst of the teachers at Hogwarts .**

**"Im sorry sir" he said in the monotone polite voice.**

**"Sit down 60 points from Gryffindor ." Normally this would have upset the Gryffindor greatly but at the moment the house points might as well not exist less you were in slytherin.**

**Neville sat and glanced at seamus , shooting him a grateful smile for waking him up.**

**Seamus returned it then bent his head as the carrow past.**

**"today …we will be practising the curse crucio" Some of the students sat open mouthed , some didn't seem surprised . " I will put you in partners you wlll not complain " He said this matter of factly as if daring anyone to contradict him .**

**"you , you.. you ..you , you .you " he moved through the classroom roughly dragging people to others and leaving burns on their arms .**

**"you .. you" he said through gritted teeth and shoved Neville and luna together .**

**"Well PRACTISE" he yelled .**

**Luna looked at him scared and her electric blue eyes whizzed wildly.**

**Around the classroom others gave half hearted attempts .No one wanted to use the curse . none of them were slytherins after all .**

**"im not going to curse you" he muttered to luna under his breath.**

**"you have to other wise you'll get into trouble!"**

**"you curse me instead then" Luna nodded looking upset and raised her wand hand. It trembled hard and she dropped her wand " I cant do it nev .. not to you and not after what its done to ..to … your parents"**

**They stood there in silence Luna with a tear in her eye and Neville trying to work out how he felt about someone caring about him .**

**"WHY ARE YOU TWO NOT PRACTISING" professor carrow strode across the classroom knocking aside students who half looked glad at the excuse to stop the spell.**

**"I cant " said Neville simply. "CANT ..CANT!" spluttered professor carrow "why not"**

**" I refuse to "**

**professor carrow hit him hard round the face and he fell.**

**"Let ME show you then" he whispered but the whole class heard him .They had stopped to watch the drama and many had a dithering look as they pondered whether neville needed help yet.**

**"Crucio" professor carrow said pointing his wand at Neville .He screamed and Luna blanched and dropped to the floor beside him as did Dean and other members of the DA.**

**"STOP IT" yelled luna her blond hair fizzing round her face and her eyes wide in terror "STOP IT NOW!"**

**"Want the same do you little girl ? , very well cru –"**

**"CRUCIO!" yelled Luna her wand pointing at carrow and her face streaked with tears she had one hand on nevilles shoulder and she was supported by dean .**

**Carrow squirmed in pain , his face contorted .**

**"petrificas totalas" yelled a pretty brown haired Ravenclaw . Luna vaguely recognised her and made a note to thank her later then she fell to the floor and lay there as still as there teacher. Two students were sent for professor Mcgonnagol who came running along the corridor .**

**"Miss Lovegood ,what HAVE you done!" she yelled in despair.**

**"im sorry professor " Luna choked through her tears.**

**"please don't shout at her professor its my fault she cursed him .. he .. he was torturing me ."**

**Mcgonnagol`s face softened immediantly .**

**"Very well Longbottem you and Lovegood will go up to madam pomfrey and I will see how good I am at helping professor carrow `forget ` this incident."**

**Neville thanked her and him and luna hobbled towards the medical bay as they heard mcgonnagol yell.**

**"OBLIVIATE"**


	2. Dark arts

The medical bay was full of Students from different years .Some were unconscious but those who were not smiled weakly at them or nodded in acknowledgement.

"What happened to you two" Asked madam pomfrey tiredly .She looked ill and Neville was surprised she had not healed herself but then again he supposed she was to busy.

"Nev was tortured by carrow " said luna waving absent mindly to the few ravenclaws .

"Not another one!" exclaimed madam pomfrey "weve already had abbot and macmillian "

"sorry "said Neville timidly . madam pomfrey waved her hands " its not you that should be sorry boy its Them! " She looked at Luna "why are you up here ?"

"Luna was affected by it " Neville said quickly .

"I thought so " muttered madam pomfrey "She looks terrible!"

Luna nodded her head in agreement " Get Neville healed first please"

madam pomfrey surveyed her for a moment then steered her to one of the few empty beds , handing her a bottle of pick me up potion and a glass of pumpkin juice "thanks" luna called as she bustled away to treat Neville .

For once in her life Luna wanted to leave Hogwarts . Her friends were being tortured and her teachers were allowed to beat them . She missed her home but received letters as often as possible from her father telling her to stay …

My dear Luna ,

You MUST stay at Hogwarts everything is fine here (Luna had noticed that fine was written with a shaky hand) the nifflers are trying to breed with the dinkypuffs so I have the newest article for the Quibbler (He had attached a copy of the quibbler with the letter but it was disguised as The daily prophet ) I know it is hard but try not to cheek your teachers and do your school work PLEASE . I do not want to lose you .. (he had scribbled this bit out but luna had undone the scribble) Remember your mother is looking down on us .

Daddy

… not that she had a choice , Hogwarts was compulsory for students and those who were not attending were being hunted down . She glanced up to the ceiling and smiled knowing her mum was up there entertaining people with the different potions and bangs she had been so interested in whilst alive .

After 2 hours madam pomfrey came over and ran here hand over Luna`s forehead . " you are ok to go now dear , come back if you are worried about anything" Luna thanked her and walked over to Neville`s bed .

"Hey Luna" grinned Neville  
>"Hey nev " Luna smiled at him and gave him a gentle hug before she walked out of the medical bay.<p>

The rest of the day passed uneventfully they had missed The rest of DA and most of potions so Luna went back to common room and sank into a sofa .

"Hey luna " called cho chang from the other side of the common room . Cho being in her final year had more advanced lessons then Luna and she was surprised to see her missing them. Then she noticed Cho`s hand was bleeding badly with what looked like I will not lie etched into her hand .

"Who was it ?" she asked .Cho glanced up then shook her hair out of her face " umbridge found me telling people to support harry and put me in detention ."

Luna grimaced " have you tried essence of murtlap Cho ?"

"not yet I don't have any and I .. my hand … " Luna understood and walked upstairs to her dorm and retrieved the potion from under her bed poured it into a bowl and carried it to cho who thanked her gratefully and let out a sigh of relief as her hand reached the liquid.

In the Medical bay madam pomfrey had given Neville everything and suggested he stay overnight , but Neville had shook his head .They had DA again tonight and Aberforth was supposed to be meeting them . So he thanked madam pomfrey who handed him a bottle of some type and left .When he reached the portrait hole and entered the room who found the usual silence and said nothing himself . There was a few of the senior students huddled in a corner with their hand dipped in a bowl and Neville felt sympathetic towards them , knowing what would of happened. Ginny rushed up to him as her set off to his dorm .

"DA still on Nev ?"

"yeah of course it is!"

"Are you sure ? no one will mind if we postphone it you know .. if you need to recover"

They both new this was a lie .DA was the one thing which kept many of them going . He knew ginny was trying to look after him but he was determined to practise the DA tonight .

"Were doing DA "he said firmly and left Ginny to go to his dorm where he grabbed his books for next lesson (Transfiguration) and walked to his next lesson . Proffesor mcgonnagol smiled at him briefly as he entered and Greeted the rest of the students as they walked in . It was with the hufflepuffs and was certainly the best lesson Neville had had all week.


	3. Exspecto patronum

"Can any of you tell me where the hell Neville is ?" stormed ginny angrily ."were going in a second and he`s disappeared AGAIN"

"Calm down Ginny!" Said parvati " look here he is now"

Neville stumbled down the stairs ."sorry , lets get going "

"Finnaly" muttered Colin under his breath .

They cast the usual protective spells including a particuly usefull one which deflected minor jinxes .They were being hexed that often by slytherins that they had to take safety measures . Of course some used more than hexes .They were lucky and reached the room of requirement with only one intruption form peeves who tried to throw inkpots over their head . Even peeves seemed to be giving only a halfhearted attempt and he zoomed off when they threatened to get a teacher.

*We need somewhere where we can practise and not be caught .. somewhere they can't find us … where no dark magic can enter*

The door appeared and they entered looking over there +shoulders to check no one had seen .

The students from the other house were already there . Parvati went over to her ravenclaw twin. They had been particuly close lately and It was open news that their parents were hiding .

Luna sat in a corner by herself twiddling her hair and reading an old leather book .When Neville spoke she looked up and put the book away.

"OK, so today Aberforth is supposed to be meeting us but not until later on , what do you want to practise today?"  
>"Disarming?" suggested a small hufflepuff who seemed amazed she had dared to talk.<p>

"na we did them ages ago "said dean " how about some hexes to practise on those slytherin`s?"

"How about our patronus charms" suggested Luna .

Everyone looked at her as if they hadn't realized she was there then a few of them nodded.

"Why not ? " said ginny "we haven't practised it for awhile " They all knew this was because they hadn't had happy thoughts in a while . They all wandered off into pairs and small groups . Ginny coupled with Dean and luna went with Neville.

"I don't know why I suggested this" said Luna softly "no one`s going to be able to do it!"

"mayby not" replied Neville "but we need to practise it … your not going to be happy at meeting dementor are you ?"

"good point " Said Luna wildly .

"You try first " offered Neville .

"fine" Said luna She took a deep breath "EXSPECTO PATRONUM" she bellowed but only a faint mist came out of her wand .

"No use , you try"

Neville lifted his wand ." EXSPECTO PATRONUM" His was no better than Luna`s .

Hear luna said and held his wand with him. He stared at her then they lifted the wand .

"think of something happy think of something happy " muttered Neville

"think of something happy " luna echoed

"Exspecto Patronum" They yelled in unison . A rabbit sprung out of Neville`s wand followed closely by a light shield . Luna`s eyes followed the rabbit round the room whilst Everyone stood there with there mouths open.

"Wow! Ive never tried a unison spell before" squealed luna in delight .

"mayby we should all try it ?" suggested ginny and they ran into pairs eager to try the spell .

Crys of exspecto patronum echoed the room .Two other pairs jumped back in surprise .One was a racenclaw and hufflepuff pair who were dating and the other was George Weasley and Angelina Johnson both of whom joined them regularly through the passage in the hogs head .

The passage swung open as Luna`s rabbit faded and everyone tensed in cautionary stances

"just me "said abberforth and they all relaxed . some dragging up bean bags to listen to him.

"hey abberforth!" exclaimed Neville . "How are things in hogsmede ?"

"terrible " he croaked

"Dementors?"

"Death eaters , coming in and upturning my ruddy pub , trying to get information!"  
>"You didn't say anything did you!" said parvati in alarm.<p>

"What do you think I am ? " he said crossly "some sort of sneak ? selling you to that lot" he said with a jerk with his head towards the door.

"of course we don't!" said fred indignantly " We have to check though don't we ?"

Abberforth looked at him with some respect. " heard your radio broadcast the other day" he said gruffly "bloody brilliant it was!"

The twins looked at him and smiled ."Hey ab?" said cho nervously .

"yes ?"

"can we ask you something ?"

"ask away"

"what can you tell us about unison spells?"

He looked at them in surprise .

"Why ? They launched into an explanation of what had happened and when they had finished he gave luna and Neville a curious glance.

"Well , a unison spell is where two people hold the same wand and the spell they perform is ultimately more powerful then it would have been singurly HOWEVER this spell is incredibly dangerous if the two people performing the spell are not bonded . The stronger the bond the stronger the spell. See?"

"What do you mean by bond ?"asked Angelina nervously glancing at George  
>"I mean compatible soles , lovers , mates , strong friendship and so on"<p>

The six people in the room who had achieved the spell were gazing at their partner in wonder.

"Can I see you perform the spells again?" asked Abereforth .

"no problem said 4 of them but the couple looked uncomfortable .

" Its already late the boy said glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner "we don't want to be caught !"

"Me and Neville don't mind " said Luna happily and George and Angelina nodded in agreement . After 5 minutes only the these four , Aberforth and Fred remained .

"Exspecto patronum!" they yelled .Luna`s bunny appeared and also an animal that looked like a lynx appeared they chased each other round the room until the owners drop there wands.

"interesting" said Aberforth " Just out of interest whose patronuses are they ? "

"mine" said luna and Angelina . "interesting " said Aberforth again.

"I think you too must have had the strongest emotions out of the pair " and by the way I think your pair , he guestured to George and Angelina was a love stared at him shocked and then blushed .Fred mumbled something then they left the room slowly saying there goodbye.

Once they had gone Aberforth turned to Luna and Neville. " as for you two .. I realy couldn't tell! But I know that you defiantly have compatible soles"

And with this bombshell he left the pair and returned to the hogs head.


	4. a funny lesson

Luna and Neville left the room and parted ways sooner than they normally would of done . Each walking in confusion and grateful the other had not wanted to talk. When he reached the common room Neville Angelina in one corner writing . He contemplated going to talk to her but instead opened up his bag and started on the conclusion of his herbolagy homework . When he had finished he stood up and climbed up the stairs to the dormitory , his eyes lingered on harry`s bed which lay empty and untouched as usual and then to Ron`s bed which was the same. Every time he glanced at the beds he remembered that he had to keep fighting like harry and be brave . Neville got changed and slipped into his bed ,sinking into a steady sleep which was interrupted by dreams. Bright lights , the patronus , what it had meant … He woke with a start staring at his ceiling .Outside the light had lightened and Neville decided to get up and he heard seamus and dean stirring as well. After getting dressed he checked his timetable Double herbolagy then transfiguration followed by double Dark arts . Normally Neville enjoyed herbolagy as it was one of the few things he was good at but it meant he would have to see some of the slytherins he hated as well as Luna .Confused but for once fully awake he walked out of the corridor and Headed for the main hall sliding through several shortcuts to reach the hall quickly and avoid any bored students along the way. Up at the Teachers table sat mcgonnagol looking stiffly at snape in dislike , sprout who gave him a friendly wave but looked tired , the Carrows of which Neville avoided eye contact as well as professor Sinatra who took Ancient runes and of course Snape sat on his throne in the centre . Neville knew their should of also been Flitwick sat at the table but he was not to be seen and also professor Burbage should be sat there but she had been removed from the school under the new system and no one had seen or heard of her . Neville was soon joined by Ginny seamus and Dean and then soon after, parvati and lavender .The owls swooped in , in the usual flutter of feathers . A tawny owl dropped the prophet over Lavender and another in front of ginny . Unknown to teachers such as the carrows Ginny`s paper was a Quibbler in disguise as was Luna`s over on the Ravenclaw table.

"Anyone we know dead ?" asked Neville cautiously

"Charity Burbage!" exclaimed ginny her eyes glancing side to side over the page .

"what!" echoed several voices

"its not in here…" said lavender scanning the Daily Prophet.

"well it wont be will it ? An ex Hogwarts teacher dead ! As if the school isn't busy enough withought a thousand letters from scared parents flying in … mind you might keep snape busy for a bit"

"im glad one newspapers reporting the truth though" said Neville quietly. "Im just worried about Luna`s dad , whats going to happen to him?"

"Who cares really?" said Seamus

"yeah" Ginny said nodding her head making her hair bounce . "long as they don't hurt Luna"

"Your lessons will begin soon" drawled snape "Hurry now .. you woudnt want to be late .""

The group separated to their different lessons , Neville was accompanied my Dean , parvati ,padma and Ernie .

"whens the next DA session then?" asked Ernie " I say that we should keep it on over Christmas as most people are staying at Hogwarts .. most parents think its safer."

"mayby " said Nevile vaguely as they entered greenhouse 5 and pulled on their protective gloves.

"I think it's a good idea to keep it on" said Luna startling Neville so he dropped his left glove onto the ground .He picked it up in embarrassment but Luna did not seem to notice instead she was staring at her feet most uncharacteristically .

"Luna?" She looked up and smiled as if she had just emerged from a daydream "yeah?"

"just checking your ok" Neville answered and turned away .

"ive got a little bit of a headache ..probably just the wackspurts " Luna said shaking her head slightly before taking her position besides Neville and pulling out her gloves and placing them on her hands .

"Can anyone tell me the property of kelpie blood?" asked professor sprout

Neville`s hand struck the air and sprout smiled at him "yes?"

"Kelpie blood is rare …but you can use it for lots of different things such as love potions and antidotes to veritiserum and also in Peruvian blackness powder"

"Well done Neville , twenty points to Gryffindor!"

"Fred and George told me the last one "confessed Neville to Luna who smiled and nodded to show she had heard.

The rest of the lesson passes with casual conversations inbetween those trying to draw bowtruckles .

Transfiguration was not too bad a lesson either everyone tried hard with the spells and most managed to turn their partners eyebrows a different colour. Neville partnered with Dean as Luna was not in this lesson.

Then finally the lesson they had all been dreading. Dark Arts. Everyone arrived in plenty of time and sat silently waiting for professor carrow.

"Good afternoon class" said professor carrow as he walked into the room .

"good afternoon professor carrow" answered a few bemused students . Normally Gryffindor would of lost 60 house points by now . professor carrow was almost being .. polite.

"I think mcgonnagols spell yesterday must have been a bit too strong ..she`s still dazed!" whispered Luna and the rumour spread round the class in seconds.

professor carrow did not seem to have noticed and was busy writing on the bored "Today we are going to be practising the disarming spell " she said and smiled at them .After half an hour the class knew Luna`s suspicion to be true . They took this opportunity to talk to each other and pretend to practise the spell by casually flicking their wands and making their partners wand fly high into the air.

"So DA?" said Dean

"were doing the last session tomorrow ill send you the time tonight" answered Neville .

"Sounds good "said Ginny and Luna nodded vaguely .

The lesson passed peacefully and everyone returned to their dormitories in one piece and of safe mind ,even smiling !

"In which year did Christmas Day and New Year's Day fall in the same year?"

Luna smiled glad the question was simple "why every year! One is at the beginning whilst the other is at the end "

"correct " said the Ravenclaw voice "you should of seen some of the first years trying to figure it out they thought it was a trick question!"

Luna laughed and entered her common room. She completed her Transfiguration homework and decided to turn in for the night .


	5. Chapter 5

The hall was not decorated with bright Christmas decoration . There were no Christmas trees or indeed no Hagrid to carry them. He had , had to run and hide after hosting a support harry potter party . Tonight was the final DA session and Lots of the members were downhearted .

"this is going to be the worst Christmas yet …" said many. The atmosphere of the school had certainly dropped. The lessons dragged by slower by the hour until Luna sat in charms thought she might Feint with boredom . Then finally it was over . She ran back to her common room and dropped her bag under her bed then tucked her wand behind her ear and set off for a wander round the school till DA started .Meanwhile Neville was doing his last bits of homework and kept bringing his Da coin out and turning it over and over . Finally it was time , closing his book with a soft thump he joined Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor DA group and they set off for the room of requirement .Once the door had appeared they slipped through making sure there were no slytherins or Non DA students nearby. The room itself seemed to recognise Christmas ,in one corner stood a small Christmas tree with red ,blue and yellow baubles .Round the room tinsel sparkled and the ceiling was adorned with mistletoe and wreaths . Finally everyone arrived .

"soo" started Ginny " this is the last Da For this year , however you guys know to come here whenever you need to ." a few people looked happier with this thought .

"So today I thought we could mayby just practise anything really … just get into small groups and try different spells." The idea was greeted with general nods of the head and smiles so they separated into small groups. Luna went with Ginny , Neville as well as fred and George and Angelina .They decided to practise simple stunning charms and took turns to fall backwards onto the carefully prepared cushions. Then as people begin to glance at their watches The weasley twins offered out sweets which people gingerly took and ate … the room was filled with Various animals all of a sudden and then back to amazed students

"Animagus aniseeds!" called fred

"5 knuts for 10.. what a bargain!" called George .Eventually everyone left leaving Ginny Luna and Neville behind .

"coming ginny ?" called dean from the door way and Ginny bounded after him.

Neville went to the mirror and removed the torn picture of his parents gazing at it with a small tear in his eye .Luna walked over and gently turned him round .

"They love you , you know ..your parents"

"I know .. its just hard"

"I understand " Luna said and hugged him carefully so as not to damage the picture .

"Mistletoe " said Neville glancing at the ceiling

"probably full of nargles " said luna withought thinking .

"what is a nargle anyway Lu ?"

"Er-" Luna didn't finish her sentence . Neville had turned his head to face her and kissed her and she did not move just stood rooted to the spot holding Neville and kissing him back .Above them the mistletoe grew .


	6. Freinds and foes

Luna`s head spun . Neville stood cm`s apart from her , with his eyes closed as if he was trying to make and important decision .

"Im sorry Luna" he said suddenly " I coudnt help it !"

"it`s ok nev! "

"no , im so embaressed .. I … " Neville picked up his wand and pointed it at Luna

"oblivi-"

"exspeliarmus!"

Neville stared at her in shock . Luna had just disarmed him!

"Neville ! , she said in a soft but meaningfull tone . I don't want to forget that , I loved it , I love you Neville ! . You think your stupid and that no one likes you . You think you're a waste of space don't you !

Neville nodded dejectedly . "Well your wrong! People do care ! I would bet my wand when you go back tonight there will be all the Gryffindor`s waiting for you. You're a leader Nev !"

"But surely people must wait for you too " countered Neville

"No " said luna ." In ravenclaw if someone does not return we do nothing . we sit there or go up to sleep! "

Neville Stared at her then smiled "you are a truly amazing person Luna"

"I know " she grinned " but only because the people I know made me so . That's you !"

Neville hugged her and did not move away for many minuets' then still holding Luna`s hand he crossed out of the room of requirement .

"Look who it is " drawled a voice " Lovegood and longbottem !" Draco malfoy stepped out from behind a curtain and gave a shrewd whistle .within seconds Filch and other slytherin members whom Neville recognised from the old inquisitorial squad surrounded them . Not letting go they drew their wands.

"Exspelliarmus!" came a voice from behind the crowd . Cho Chang and Ginny stood with their wands poised . "stupefy" Two people fell

"reducto "yelled Ginny the curtain next to malfoys head disintegrated and he jumped in fright .

"Not so tough now are you ?" Laughed Luna ,still holding nevilles hand they fired spells , Twice Neville blocked a spell meant for Luna . Filch had run off . 6 slytherins including malfoy lay stunned as well as cho chang . Luna walked over to her

"re enervate" she whispered . Cho`s eyelids fluttered open and she thanked her .

"no thank you ! " Said Luna "for coming out to save me tonight .

"I rememberd how kind you were yesterday and I coudnt bear the thought that something might of happened to you "

Neville looked at her "see people do care"


	7. Chapter 7

The group parted ways in due time and entered their separate common room , Inside Luna thanked cho again and they went off to bed , Luna somewhat startled by the nights events . Back in the Gryffindor common room Everyone had collapsed into the comfy chairs by the fire and were chatting .

"so Neville … why were you so long ?" asked seamus .

"er , well , um" Neville stuttered , did he tell them about Luna ?

Everyone was laughing ." You must think were really stupid Neville , obviously you were with Luna!" Laughed Ginny

"yeah " agreed parvati "but what were you doing with Luna is the question!"

Neville blushed Scarlett which brought on another bout of giggles from everyone else .

"come on ! "said Dean " Full details!"

Neville sank down in his chair but couldn't help grinning

"Full story ?" he said

"full story" echoed the voices round the room

"Well… its like this , Luna and I were left in the Room of requirement , she often stays for me if im looking at the photo of my mum and dad ,and you know with it being Christmas I was upset by them not being here , I mean I always am but the fact that I could see them but never talk to them really got to me tonight "

He looked round , no one was laughing now

"go on" whispered colin .

"Well I was upset , really upset and she walked over and said "They love you , you know ..your parents" "

A few people made soft gasping noises round the room . " I remember saying I know . Then I remembered that she lost her mum didn't she when she was nine ."

A second year student said " I didn't know that , I feel terrible now I called her Loony love good in my first year , well till I met her of course !"

"Its true" said Ginny "she lives with her father in a place near the burrow now "

"But anyway " continued Neville " we were just standing there and then there was a mistletoe plant above us and I said mistletoe …. " Neville grinned "she said it was probably infested with Nargles"

"What are nargles anyway!" Said Natalie , a fourth year

" that's what I said" Neville continued "then , er "

"come on Neville, its exciting now!" grinned Ginny cheekily

"fine , I kissed her" said Neville Blushing deeper still.

The room was filled with applause and cat calls for the boy who had barely been brave enough to answer a question in his first year.

"well done mate" said dean " what did she do?"

"kiss him back of course!" said Parvati " padma ,says Luna`s mad on Neville "

Neville looked at her and nodded . Then his face darkened again

"but then I was really embarrassed … I was going to wipe her memory of it."

The room had gone silent with a few people looking at him in exasperation.

"But when I raised my wand she disarmed me and said I don't want to forget that , I loved it , I love you Neville ! . "

Everyone smiled at him

"Go on " whispered Ginny

"well then we went outside the room and got ambushed by the slytherins , my fault really I wasn't thinking probably"

A few people tutted

"then you guys turned up and saved us!"

"we were worried about you! , We met Cho on the way back down walking towards the room and realised that Luna couldn't of returned either. Then we saw the slytherins hiding round a corner in front of us and stopped and hid ourselves behind the portrait of jackolt the joker , you know the wizard who became a street artist ? "

Neville nodded .

"well we saw them move eventually and got ready . Cho was at the front with me and we crept up behind the slytherins . Malfoy said something then raised his wand .We didn't even have to think what to do !"

"Well im sure not complaining guys!"

They laughed and general chatter started amongst the group.

Back in the Ravenclaw common room Cho and Luna sat in a corner and talked .

"so are you to dating now ? " asked Cho smiling.

Luna looked at her thoughtfully .

"I Don't really know , it was all really fast … do you think we should ?"

Cho sighed "Luna everyone thinks you should , we've all been saying it for months!"

Luna chuckled " he tried to wipe my memory you know … he was really ashamed . "

Cho looked at her with her mouth slightly open. "what did you do ? "

"disarm him.. I told him I love him Cho!"

"Do you love him Luna ?"

Luna didn't even have to think before replying

"yes"


End file.
